<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jennifer Jareau is Not Interested in Women by emmyscribe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743171">Jennifer Jareau is Not Interested in Women</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmyscribe/pseuds/emmyscribe'>emmyscribe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Character Death, Background Relationships, Closeted Character, Explicit Language, F/F, M/M, Mild Smut, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:08:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmyscribe/pseuds/emmyscribe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jennifer Jareau is not interested in women. Even when she kisses them and sleeps with them and looses her bra in their apartments. She is not interested in women. Especially not women who carry guns and wear boots made for kicking ass.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Elle Greenaway/Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Kissing girls and loosing bras</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jennifer Jareau was not interested in women. She was not attracted to women at all. Ok, in high school, there had been a kiss or two with a few girls but that was just, playing around. Doing it for the boys. And alright, college there had been a few times that were a few more than kisses, maybe even a few more than a few more. But who doesn’t experiment in college? She was not interested in women. JJ liked men. She’d date a nice man, marry him, have a few kids, she had a plan and that plan did not include a woman, so Jennifer Jareau was not interested in women at all.</p>
<p>JJ recited this little speech to herself a lot once she joined the FBI. It turned out being around powerful women with guns wearing even more powerful suits was…well…her type. Or would be. If she was interested in women but she wasn’t. There were a lot of reasons JJ was happy to be part of the BAU, after all David Rossi inspired to even apply to the academy in the first place. But the fact that the team was almost entirely male, well, it helped. Finding Hotch attractive was fine, plus he was married and her boss, so she never had to think about what if. And while Derek Morgan was certainly eye candy, his attentions were equally divided between their perky tech analyst and the resident genius. And Spencer Reid, little Spence, she knew he had a crush on her and she basked in it. But, well, he was a kid. The little brother she never had. Jason Gideon was just not a road she’d let herself walk down. So yes, a mostly male team she could easily justify not being attracted too and still maintain she liked men (not women). The only other woman on their team, Penelope Garcia, was special to JJ. She was lively, perky, and surrounded herself in beautiful things to offset the ugliness of what they did. But JJ wasn’t attracted to Garcia, she was beautiful and a wonderful friend, but well if JJ was attracted to women (and she was not) she was attracted to a very different type of woman. A woman who probably didn’t own body glitter but did own boots for ass kicking. Not that that mattered because once again, Jennifer Jareau was not interested in women. She wasn’t attracted to them at all.</p>
<p>Everything was perfectly fine in JJ’s world. And then. Elle Greenaway. The little mostly male team added another woman. A woman who wore a power suit (or tight jeans and a tight shirt), a woman who carried a gun and had boots for ass kicking. A woman who did not own body glitter. So maybe JJ had gushed. A little. Just a little. She was impressed by her that’s all. Garcia had been equally impressed when they read up on her (of course Garcia pulled everything about her, people weren’t just allowed around their family without the Garcia stamp of approval) so of course JJ had just passed along how proud they were of her.</p>
<p>It is perfectly normal to be impressed by a woman like Elle. She worked hard in sex crimes, she took down bad guys, being impressed by her skills in the field did not in anyways mean JJ was attracted to her. Staring at her ass in her tight jeans might mean something else…but JJ wasn’t attracted to her. She was just impressed by her physical abilities. And maybe one night Garcia suggests a team night out, because frankly they all need to loosen the fuckup and stop thinking about serial killers, and they all go (except Hotch because he’s married and Gideon because he’s Gideon) to a nearby bar. Derek buys shots that are pretty and taste like candy and JJ remembers college and knows these are dangerous but well…Spencer is throwing them back and getting handsy with Derek and Elle has her hand on JJ’s thigh and frankly she’s having fun.</p>
<p>In the morning, not in her bed and unable to find her bra (fuck she liked that bra) JJ is having less fun. She sneaks out of the apartment of her team member, her very attractive team member, her very female team member, who she just had very hot sex with for the majority of the night. Jennifer Jareau is having trouble convincing herself about her lack of attraction to women as she mourns the loss of her favorite bra and debates if she’ll have to change teams.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hotel rooms and letting go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We find a bra, we say goodbye, we meet Emily.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sort of explicit sex scene in this chapter. Also mention of a minor character death, but it's cannon and you know it's coming.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She doesn’t have to change teams. In fact, Elle drops a paper bag in her office with a muffin and her bra (thank god, it really was her favorite) and never speaks of it again. There are some looks on the jet a few times, the same looks Derek and Spencer share, but they don’t speak again. And then the Fisher King happens and when Elle finally comes back, she’s different. There are no more looks. When she shoots and kills the rapist, JJ goes with Elle back to her hotel room. She shoves her against the door as soon as it’s closed, it’s the first time JJ makes the move she’s not the aggressor, but she can’t help it. Something in her tells her she’ll never have this chance again. There will never be another night with too many drinks, a few regrets in the morning. There won’t be heated looks in a jet. The shot was good, but JJ knows. She might not be one, but she spends a lot of time with profilers. Elle will be gone. Hotch will let her leave on her own, he won’t be the one to fire her, but she won’t be on the team anymore.</p>
<p>So, JJ kisses her, hard, and shoves her thigh between the agent’s thighs and she hears her groan. They don’t talk, Elle pushes her back and crowds her towards the bed. Clothes are yanked to the side, torn off, they’re in the way but there’s no time to stop and remove them properly. There’s just, there’s no time. Elle shoves her pencil skirt up her things and yanks her panties to the side (and JJ is glad she stopped listening to her mother about fucking panty hose), before sliding a finger along her slit, then sliding one and then two fingers inside her. The blonde is moaning, loudly, so Elle slams her mouth on top of the media liaison’s trying to swallow the noises with her mouth while she pounded her sopping pussy and worked her clit with thumb, trying to draw out more of the noises she was trying to muffle. She felt her orgasm slam into her with surprise, she never had to focus with women like she did with men (that might be more meaningful then she wanted to acknowledge but she was not thinking about that now), and she threw her head back with a scream. Elle smirked in self satisfaction as JJ rode her orgasm, fingers still buried inside her. Elle dropped her head, mumbling in in JJ’s ear about how wet she was, how amazing she felt pulsing around her fingers, how good she felt with JJ how she just wanted to feel good, she hadn’t felt good in so long. JJ took this moment to flip them, Elle’s fingers still buried in her had curled in the flip, making JJ groan again. She trapped Elle’s hand between their bodies and straddled her hips, grinding down on the fingers buried in her. Elle needed to feel good and she could make Elle feel good. She unbuttons her shirt and was thankful that Elle went braless more often then not, palming the smaller breast before lowering her mouth to them. Easing off those glorious fingers and taking the agent’s hands and pinning them above her head. Even when she let go, Elle kept them there. JJ worked her way down the tight body in front of her, undoing the button and zipper on her too tight jeans and then yanking them down her firm tanned thighs, down her beautiful calves and then flinging them somewhere behind her once they were off. Her red thong panties joining them before she spread Elle’s thighs apart and dove between them. Elle’s back arched off the bed, and one of her hands made its way to the back of JJ’s head. Unlike with men who were always shoving her head down, Elle’s hand was just a firm pressure, guiding her but not forcing her. JJ used her tongue and her fingers, sucked on her clit, she felt those beautiful thighs start to shake, to squeeze around her head, and then Elle came. Hard, fast, JJ sat up and saw tears in her eyes but didn’t mention them. She knew. She knew the profiler would leave, she knew this was a final release, she knew Elle needed. There was also something for JJ. Something she had never seen in herself, she felt powerful. Elle was on her back, shirt wide open and stripped from the waist down. She was still coming down from her orgasm, tears staining her cheeks. Completely gone. But JJ, she was still mostly dressed. She smoothed her skirt back down and was left with only a slightly rumpled shirt. She could walk out of the hotel room as she was, and no one would be the wiser. And right now, she had a sense of power in that. Man or woman, JJ had never felt like she was the one with the power. She was always the submissive one, the good girl, the flirty friend who left her underwear behind, not the one who had just left a partner this strung out. She sat next to Elle, pulled her up and gently kissed her cheek. A look. A long look. They didn’t say goodbye. Elle nodded and started to re-dress and pack her bag, JJ checked her hair and told her she’d see her on the jet. And then she left.</p>
<p>A few weeks passed, Elle missed a few cases, and then Hotch informed them she had decided to leave. And it was over. Something in JJ stopped for a second. It wasn’t heart break or anything, she knew Elle would never stay. Not after the Fisher King, not after the shooting, not after the hotel room, it was all too much, and Elle couldn’t stay. But something in her told her this was over now. Elle was the last chapter on her flirtation with women. Jennifer Jareau was not attracted to women, she liked men. Elle was the last woman she would ever have those feelings for, it was just an anomaly. She would find a nice man, marry him, eventually have children, because she just wasn’t attracted to women.</p>
<p>And when she first met Emily Prentiss, she didn’t fawn like she did with Elle. Yes, she was beautiful, she was powerful, but she wasn’t doing this song and dance again. They’d be friends of course, to make this team work they had to be, but that was it. And she stuck to this plan. And then fucking Tobias Hankel.     </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was supposed to be a one-shot. It's not. I don't know where this is going now. We're all on this runaway train together, welcome aboard.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>